


Teeth

by deathwailart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Renegade Commander Shepard, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara, Javik and Asteria after the Reaper is killed on Tuchanka.  Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963065">Sabotage</a></p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

She bites her lip because she doesn't want to know what sort of sound that might escape otherwise.  
  
She's joined with Liara before, the strange relay of sensations that her own and not, what she's had to term as a sort of feedback loop until it all began to blend together and she felt as though she'd left her body. The first time it had been so new to both of them that they'd laughed, all nervous energy because might as well go out with a bang as they prepared to go to Ilos, the grief and anger at losing Kaidan still fresh. The second time had been after, when the Normandy had been sent to fight geth after leaving a smouldering Citadel, learning their bodies.  
  
Then that body had died. Asteria had died.  
  
After that it had been when she still had healing scars after Liara had become the Shadow Broker because Asteria missed her, wanted her back, wanted to feel something and to remember that she was still loved the way Liara loved her. She could be soft with Liara before she went into the dark. She could remember she was loved and that her hands knew more than how to kill. She'd come back harder and stronger, confused and more than a little bitter with her being the only hope for humanity and the greater galaxy yet again, feeling as though she were throwing herself against a brick wall again and again. She'd gone to Ilium after that jump through the Omega Four relay. She'd gone to Liara laughing and giddy with success at not only coming through a suicide mission alive but also from getting through it the way she did – none of her crew lost, none of her team lost, telling the Illusive Man to go screw himself.  
  
Then the galaxy went to shit and somehow Javik ended up tangled up with them because Asteria's the closest thing to another of his kind that there is and Liara and Asteria have been entangled since they first joined minds. It brings them to now, here in her cabin, a Reaper dead and everyone but Asteria and Javik believing the genophage is cured.  
  
Her mind joins with Liara's once they're naked, after a shared shower that Javik watches with a smile before he's dragged in, a mess of armour left on her floor for them to stumble over. The bed is just about big enough for the three, a tangle of limbs and messy kisses as she pushes Liara to lie flat, not in the mood for foreplay, not with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Javik is usually content to take his turn or to join in at what he senses as the opportune moment unless he dictates proceedings entirely on the occasions Asteria wants to give up all control. Javik places one hand at the small of Asteria's back, the other cupping Liara's cheek, long fingers reaching her temples and then the connection is between the three of them, how they look in his eyes, how Liara sees her, an inability to tell where one of them ends and the other begins.  
  
With the hand not steadying Liara's leg where it's propped up on her shoulder, she pulls Javik closer, biting his lip instead.


End file.
